La Dalia Negra
by Tavata
Summary: Chicago, 1927... el crimen se ha adueñado de sus calles... ¿Quién limpiará la ciudad? ¿Policías, detectives? No lo creo... Esto es trabajo para un Ford Modelo T 1927.
1. Chapter 1

**_COMPAÑERO..._**

_Era una noche oscura y lluviosa, una en la que las personas preferían regresar temprano a casa con la familia… _

Estación de policías. Chicago, 1927.

- ¡Ehhh Hawks!

Desde el último escritorio tapizado por pilas y pilas de archivos sobre crímenes. Un joven detective alzó la vista.

Clive, sé que vas de salida- el jefe de la estación llegó hasta él- pero ¿Podrías hacerte cargo?

- ¿Qué me dice de Stevens y McGregor?

Aun no regresan, vamos Hawks, será rápido. Solo por esta noche ¿Está bien? Vamos, hazlo por mí.

El detective tomó la amarillenta hoja de papel que su superior tenía en la mano.

- Gracias Hawks. Ahhh por cierto- el jefe giró hacia él cuando ya estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras de ese piso- Linda y yo te esperamos el viernes para cenar. ¡Hará su famoso estofado!

El detective Hawks se sonrió. Linda no era la mejor cocinera pero era amable, eso compensaba un estofado demasiado seco.

_En este trabajo hay hora de entrada, pero no de salida- _pensó el detective- _Es mejor así... Las personas buenas duermen... nosotros no... Es un precio justo..._

_..._

¡Ehh, Hawks!- llamó un policía completamente empapado- ¿Vas de salida?

A los muelles, Brief- se despidió con la mano el detective Hawks.

¿A los muelles? - Brief dio un largo silbido- ¿No quieres un compañero?

Ya tengo uno- Hawks levantó el cuello de su gabardina para protegerse un poco mejor de la lluvia.

Sin decir nada más, Hawks se dirigió con paso tranquilo a su patrulla, un modelo reciente Ford Modelo T, 1927

...

_La lluvia no disminuía, al contrario, parecía que esta noche el cielo caería sobre Chicago... Los muelles, no hay peor lugar para pasar la noche... Sí, puedo apostar -si no fuera en contra de la ley- que está noche... lo único que ganaré será un resfriado..._

Listo- dijo Hawks nada más llegar a los muelles- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

"Embarque ilegal en el muelle treinta" Era la única información del reporte que el Jefe le había dado. No era de extrañarse, con la Ley seca muchos gangsters no estaban para nada felices.

Bien, compañero- dijo Hawks a la noche- si necesito ayuda.. -se giro hacia la patrulla con una leve sonrisa- silbare tres veces.

El muelle treinta estaba en completa calma ¿Habría sido una broma? No, Jefe no jugaba; pero ¿el embarque?

Como precaución el detective cuidaba cada uno e sus pasos, cada sombra era perfecta para protegerse de cualquier enemigo invisible.

...

Un silbido... lejano y tranquilo.

El Ford Modelo T encendió los faros.

Un silbido más... apremiante y desesperado.

El vehículo se puso en marcha solo.

Un último silbido... cortado abruptamente.

El automóvil derrapó en la última esquina de los muelles sobre la madera mojada.

...

_Seguir las reglas, las reglas han sido creadas para que todos los miembros de la sociedad vivan en armonía... ¿Qué armonía hay en esto?_

La sangre corría con el agua de la lluvia, como si quisieran limpiar la escena del crimen desde el cielo.

Tres... silbidos...- se forzó a hablar Hawks- ... demasiado largo...

¿A quién le hablaba? No había nadie frente a él. La agonía tiene muchas formas de presentarse...

- Compañero... Es... es... algo... grande... Termina... el... caso... La... Dalia...

_Terminaré el caso, para eso estamos los policías... para eso estamos los detectives..._

- La Dalia Negra.

_Esa noche, en ese húmedo muelle, frente al embarcadero número treinta el detective Clive Hawks murió... El único hombre que me ha llamado compañero... Esa noche... me ví envuelto en el mundo de los hombres más de lo que hubiera deseado..._

La puerta del Ford 1927 se abrió, un hombre vestido con gabardina negra salió del interior del auto. El faro y su pobre iluminación hacian que sus rasgos se perdieran entre la sombra, pese a la lluvia parecía a él no le importaba.

El leve brillo de un rayo a la distancia hizo que lo único que se viera del hombre fuera por un breve instante la brillantez de sus ojos azules.

_- Yo resolveré este caso... compañero._

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

_**EL SALÓN "LUNA DE PLATA"**_

_Solo tenía una pista… "La Dalia negra", esas habían sido las últimas palabras de mi compañero. El detective Hawks había dicho que éste era un caso grande, uno de suma importancia... Tenía que investigar, llegar al fondo. La ley había sido violada y era mi deber, no, era mi obligación hacer que las leyes se cumplieran._

Un marino había sido quien informara a los demás oficiales de policía el hallazgo del cuerpo del detective Clive Hawks. Había utilizado el teléfono de emergencias oficial de la policía en el muelle cincuenta y ocho, demasiado lejos para que Hawks hubiera logrado pedir ayuda para salvar su vida.

Una hora más tarde habían llegado los demás autos policiacos, pese a que el Ford Modelo T hubiera querido quedarse a escuchar el parte de los oficiales, hubiera sido demasiado extraño para ellos hablar frente a un detective desconocido.

Nadie en el departamento sabía del compañero de Hawks.

Así, mientras los policías seguían tratando de formarse una idea de lo que había pasado, el auto policiaco abandonó el lugar.

…

_Hombres… No podrán resolver este crimen, sin pistas perderán el interés en él en menos de una semana y el detective Hawks será un número más en la lista de los caídos en acción… No, esto no quedará en el archivo._

El modelo Ford se detuvo un momento mientras la lluvia caía cantarina sobre su cofre.

La calle estaba vacía, los muelles habían quedado demasiado atrás.

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Un año? ¿Dos años? No, han sido tres años terrestres… Tres años desde que despertará… ¿Despertar? Vamos, ya hablo como los humanos…_

Una vez más el hombre de brillantes ojos azules estaba sentado frente al volante de la patrulla. Su mirada se perdió observando las frías gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el vidrio del parabrisas de la patrulla.

_"La Dalia negra" ¿Es una mujer? ¿Es un hombre? ¿Quién es? Detective Hawks si al menos me hubieras dicho quién es La Dalia negra…_

El detective se acomodó en el asiento apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldo. Los ojos azules se cerraron por un instante, tenía que pensar, tenía que razonar con la cabeza fría, tan fría como la lluvia que caía sin cesar.

Si este lugar no fuera tan arcaico, si al menos fuera como de dónde él venía… No, aquí no había cámaras de seguridad, el concepto era desconocido…

_Vamos, piensa, usa la lógica… Hawks no pudo caer fácilmente… Tuvo que ser emboscado. Dos o más personas en el muelle, buena puntería, no fue un matón cualquiera de las calles. El muelle, tuvo que manejarse mercancía de valor para hacerse cargo de un policía. Dinero, se mueve mucho dinero. ¿La Dalia negra? Todo gira alrededor de la Dalia negra. Si la Dalia negra es una mujer no es una mujer de las que frecuentan las esquinas, no, debe ser alguien que se mueva en las altas esferas._

Los ojos azules se abrieron de nuevo. El brillo en su mirada indicaba que tenía una pista, solo era cuestión de usar la lógica, el sentido común…

El auto se puso en marcha una vez más.

…

_Tengo mi primera pista… Pero ¿A quién busco? No lo sé, no tengo ninguna información sobre la Dalia negra, pero sé que si deseo llegar al fin de todo esto lo primero que tengo que hacer es reunir información de fuentes veraces y para ello… tengo que preguntar donde la escoria y las altas esferas de Chicago se reúnen… El centro nocturno de Giacomo Petro "El Salón Luna de plata"_

La patrulla frenó en seco de repente.

_¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Mi lógica tiene un error… No podre alejarme demasiado de la entrada. Maldición, no podré hacer uso de mis armas, solo podré defenderme con mis propias manos. Vamos, solo es reunir información… solo eso… no se trata de destruir el salón…_

_…_

Salón Luna de plata… no hay en todo Chicago un lugar con mejor música y mejores mujeres que las que frecuentan cada noche sus pistas de baile.

Bueno, tal vez los salones privados de Al Capone, pero, vamos, no hay porque engañarse, El Salón Luna de plata es uno más de los salones del jefe de la mafia, Petro solamente es el encargado de este lugar. Él solo debe entregar las cuentas claras al administrador del señor Capone.

_Si tan solo se pudiera demostrar que el Salón es de Capone… Pero no, esta noche no he venido por los malos números del mafioso, está noche solo puedo reunir información, sin apoyo es lo único que puedo hacer…_

La música ya sonaba animada a esas tempranas horas del día, la luz aun estaba lejana como para ahuyentar a todas las criaturas de la noche que deseaban divertirse en el Salón.

_Entré por la puerta principal, al parecer creyeron que era uno de tantos policías corruptos que van a disfrutar la noche con las princesas del Salón. Niego con la cabeza, es una pena que existan elementos que han olvidado lo que realmente significa ser un servidor de la ley. _

Buenas noches, señor- llamó un hombre con clara ascendencia italiana- ¿Puedo servirle en algo?

-_Informe al señor Petro que le buscan._

¿Quién digo que le busca, señor?- preguntó el italoamericano con cierta desconfianza.

_-El detective…_

_Demonios, nunca había tenido que pensar en un nombre durante todos estos años…_

¿Detective…? Disculpe, no le escuché- el italoamericano comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¿Qué sucede, Tonny?

_No sé si agradecer la interrupción o preocuparme por la recién llegada de Giacomo Petro. Sí, no hay ninguna duda, no en vano he memorizado todas las fotografías de los criminales, mafiosos, gangsters y demás escoria de las calles… Por más que se perfumen y vistan con trajes finos siguen siendo las mismas ratas de alcantarilla de las calles de Chicago._

Ahhh ya veo- habló Giacomo- Oficial, pensé que el dinero se recogía los viernes- dio una risilla maliciosa- ustedes son tan ambiciosos como nosotros. Vamos Tonny, no hagamos esperar al oficial, entrégale los billetes e invítale un trago. La casa invita…

_¿La casa invita? ¡Esto es inaudito! Estoy terriblemente ofendido ¿yo un oficial corrupto?_

_-No he venido por eso, Petro. Un compañero fue asesinado y estoy seguro quien lo hizo está aquí esta noche tratando de quitarse el frío por estar bajo la lluvia._

Me ofende, oficial- se burló Guiacomo- aquí solamente estamos personas finas. Vamos oficial, sabemos que todos tenemos un precio… tome el dinero y vaya a casa, seguramente la señora y los niños le esperan.

_El despreciable sujeto se larga seguido del italoamericano llamado Tonny. Parece que mi plan ha fallado, no, la lógica nunca falla, lo que ha fallado ha sido la forma de acercarme a ellos. Si quiero información tendré que ser rápido y directo antes de que Tonny regresé con mi supuesto soborno._

El detective estaba a punto de moverse para iniciar la búsqueda de respuestas cuando las luces se apagaron.

La pista central era la única iluminada, al parecer el evento más importante de esta noche iba a comenzar.

_Tendría que esperar, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso pero sería imposible que alguien de los presentes me hiciera caso en mi interrogatorio siendo que la música comenzaba._

-Damas y caballeros, La Luna de plata presenta a su primer artista "Beckyyyyyy Rushhhhhh"

_¿Becky Rush? Su nombre no me dice nada. Pero la mujer que aparece en vestido de noche color negro como el ébano hace que mi atención se centré en ella. Durante todo este tiempo he visto mujeres de todas clases pero ella, ella no es como las demás. Su cabello ondulado hasta los hombros está peinado como dicta la moda de las féminas, todo su cuerpo parece el diseño de una estatua de las que están en las fuentes del parque. Sus ojos son hipnotizantes… Tiene lógica el por qué todos quedan prendados de su mirada, parece ser que las humanas tienen poderes de sirena que atrapan a los hombres con sus encantos…_

Becky Rush se planta en medio del escenario, gira levemente su cabeza hacia la orquesta, ésta entiende al momento mientras ella comienza a cantar.

Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

_La voz de esa mujer es angelical… Desearía escuchar más pero Tonny ha regresado, me avienta un fajo de billetes verdes y me pone en la mano un vaso de brandy. Me gustaría contestarle algo pero algo más importante se presenta en ese momento… Al parecer estoy en problemas…_

_…_

El detective había tenido el cuidado suficiente para estacionarse en un punto estratégico cerca del salón, con lo que no contaba era con los pilluelos de las calles. Uno de ellos el que fungía como líder había notado que la patrulla estaba sola así que pensó en hacerse al menos de las llantas del vehículo…

Mientras unos cuantos de los pilluelos se divertían rayando con sus navajas la pintura del vehículo otros intentaban hacerse de las llantas del vehículo.

Será imposible, jefe- dijo uno de los mozalbetes- están pegadas.

Vamos, no todas las noches te encuentras una belleza de estas sola- dijo el jefe.

…

_Debía salir del salón sin levantar sospechas, si solo hubiera desaparecido más de uno lo hubiera notado pese a la voz de Becky Rush. ¿Cómo salir? Tenía que salir. Maldición… Mi oportunidad llegó en el momento en que el público se puso de pie para ovacionar a su cantante favorita. Gracias Becky Rush… me has dado la oportunidad que necesitaba está noche._

_…_

Los pilluelos casi mojaron los pantalones del susto cuando el auto de policía comenzó a moverse solo. Los faros prendían y apagaban arrancándoles gritos de terror. Hasta el líder de ese patético grupo salió gritando llamando a su madre.

_Es el problema de esta ciudad… Necesitan ser reformados desde pequeños… Ahora he perdido la oportunidad de encontrar información en el salón Luna de plata, la noche ha servido para nada… ¿O tal vez no?_

Al parecer el show había terminado, ya que la belleza de la noche, Becky Rush ya se encontraba afuera. Al parecer el motor del auto le estaba dando problemas ya que la damita parecía desesperada por encontrar una solución y regresar a casa.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_**UN MANHATTAN, POR FAVOR**_

Becky Rush había terminado su actuación esa noche, antes de que cualquier caballero pudiera ofrecerle algún regalo para pretender tenerla para sí lo que restaba de la velada la damita se había atrincherado en su camerino aprovechando para escapar por la puerta trasera.

El plan parecía ser una buena idea hasta el momento en que el Ford A Rouster decidió no cooperar al escape.

Becky bajó del auto haciendo un mohín de disgusto en su adorable carita, cantaría como los ángeles pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo cambiar una llanta…

…

El detective había terminado su desagradable encuentro con los pilluelos renegando de su suerte al haber perdido la oportunidad de interrogar a los visitantes del Luna de Plata cuando al parecer la fortuna le sonreía esa noche, Becky Rush estaba frente al cofre abierto del Ford sin la menor idea de qué hacer para que el vehículo avanzara.

Era una oportunidad que no se podía desperdiciar…

…

_-¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?_

Becky Rush dio un ligero salto sorprendida, no había escuchado en qué momento un detective se había acercado hasta ella. La calle estaba vacía, era imposible que no lo hubiera escuchado acercarse. Ese policía le había dado un susto terrible.

_-Lamento haberla asustado. Observé que tenía problemas con su automóvil y era mi obligación el preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda._

Parecía una buena persona, no uno de los policías corruptos que iban al Salón por dinero y bebida. Becky sonrió.

Usted no es de por aquí ¿cierto?- dijo dándose por vencida por entender que demonios tenía el auto.- No se parece a los demás policías de Chicago.

_-Unos cuantos años en la ciudad solamente._

_Becky Rush no era tonta, tal vez su rostro de porcelana y su mirada angelical pudieran engañar a los demás pero puedo darme cuenta sin tener que recurrir a un escaneo completo de ella que tiene una chispa muy inteligente._

Generalmente Johnny Key es quien viene a recogerme después del espectáculo- explicó Becky- pero ahora, ejem, digamos que quise retirarme temprano, lo malo- señaló el auto- es que él no quiere hacerme caso. Supongo que tomare el bus o caminaré a casa- dijo no muy convencida.

_-Es peligroso que una dama esté afuera a estas altas horas de la noche, o primeras del día como guste verlo. Puedo escoltarla a su hogar si gusta._

_Tenía que intentarlo, de alguna manera tenía que saber si Becky Rush podía darme la información que estaba buscando sobre la Dalia Negra. Ella levanta la vista algo extrañada ¿Cuántos hombres han tratado de ser amables con ella para disfrutarla una noche? Vamos Becky Rush, no desconfíes, vamos, no corres peligro conmigo, vamos…_

Usted no es como los demás- Becky Rush alborotó su negra cabellera- solo sacare mi bolso, que manden esté auto al taller de Johnny, yo no quiero verlo en lo que resta de mi vida.

_Buena chica Becky Rush, buena chica, no puedo evitar sonreír levemente, una vez más sigo sobre la pista de la Dalia Negra ¿Tendrá Becky Rush la información que necesito? Solo puedo aferrarme a esta débil esperanza…_

Becky Rush y el detective caminaron hasta el Ford del policía.

¿Y su sombrero?- preguntó inocentemente Becky

_-¿Disculpe?_

_La pregunta me había tomado desprevenido ¿A qué se refería con sombrero? Mi disfraz no incluía un sombrero._

Ha llovido horrible toda esta semana ¿no es bueno tener un sombrero para protegerse de la lluvia?- Becky espero a que le abrieran la puerta.

El detective reaccionó al momento abriendo la puerta del lado del copiloto para que la dama entrara, Becky Rush agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza y tomó asiento.

_-Le he olvidado en el Salón, tuve que salir apresuradamente._

La respuesta pareció agradar a Becky quien no dijo nada más mientras el policía cerraba la puerta.

_Chica lista, nunca había tomado en cuenta el hecho de que un sombrero era parte importante de éste disfraz, no solo por el estereotipo sino también porque así cubriría el no mojarme bajo la lluvia. _

La puerta del conductor se cerró cuando el policía estuvo en el interior del auto, tuvo que fingir el poner el automóvil en marcha y conducir mientras estuviera acompañado por Becky, afortunadamente esto no era ningún problema ya que tenía grabado todos los pasos a seguir así como el respetar las luces y señalamientos. Hawks su compañero había sido siempre un respetuoso de las reglas del volante.

Sabe- dijo de pronto Becky después de indicar que tomara por el Boulevard Washington- nunca antes había estado en el interior de una patrulla.

Becky Rush paso su mano por el asiento de piel, haciendo sin darse cuenta que una especie de escalofrío recorriera al policía.

Es muy suave- dijo ella sin reparar en lo que había pasado- mi casa está en la siguiente calle a la derecha, en la tercera privada.

_Llevo tres años entre los humanos y durante todo este tiempo el contacto que he tenido con esta raza solamente se limitaba a la relación de vehículo-policía que llevaba con el detective Hawks, no estoy acostumbrado al tacto de estas criaturas, aun es desconcertante, contra toda lógica; pero, ¿cómo decirle a Becky Rush evite hacerlo de nuevo sin levantar sospechas? No, por el bien de esta misión debo guardar silencio… ¡Qué demonios estoy pensando! ¡Estoy violando el protocolo! Bueno, lo he violado en contra de mi voluntad desde hace tres años… ¡No, esto no está bien, trabajar con Hawks era una cosa, el desconcentrarme solamente por el tacto de Becky Rush es inconcebible! ¡El contacto directo con especies nativas es una infracción a la sub-sección seis del…!_

Ejem- Becky Rush se aclaró la garganta- decía que mi casa era la blanca que se quedó atrás cinco casas.

_-Disculpe, estaba… razonando…_

_Suficiente, no dejare que un incidente menor como éste vuelva a distraerme. Descubriré qué es La Dalia Negra y terminaré mi interacción en este planeta con los humanos, regresare con los demás y esto será como si nunca hubiera pasado…_

…

Después de regresar las casas que habían pasado de más y llegado por fin a su casa, Becky Rush le había ofrecido entrar a tomar algo al detective por haberla ayudado.

¿Por qué fue al Luna de Plata está noche?- preguntó Becky Rush mientras preparaba dos Manhattan.

Una vez más el detective había realizado al instante una serie de cálculos para saber que tan alejado estaría del vehículo y cuanto podría avanzar por el interior de la casa de Becky Rush, para su fortuna el lugar era pequeño y acogedor, nada que ver con la excentricidad de las mujeres del medio artístico de Chicago.

_-Mi compañero fue asesinado… buscaba información_

El detective sentado en el sofá de dos plazas frente a la chimenea tomo el cóctel.

_Tal vez fue demasiado apresurado de mi parte el compartir parte de mi propia información con Becky Rush, pero es necesario ganarme su confianza para saber si realmente tiene o no alguna pista de la Dalia que me pueda ser de utilidad._

Entiendo- dijo ella después de beber un sorbo de su Manhattan- lamento su pérdida, yo también perdí a mi adorado Baby Bunny iniciando el año…

_Dejé la bebida en la mesita de centro, la ley seca prohibía el consumo de alcohol pero supongo que no se puede vigilar lo que hace cada ciudadano en su hogar. Becky Rush guardó silencio ¿Quién era Baby Bunny? No tenía ningún alías así en mi lista de criminales de la ciudad, tal vez solo era un mote cariñoso que la chica usaba para llamar a su compañero. Las féminas tienden a hacer esto en este lugar…_

¿Fue alguien del Salón?- habló de pronto Becky- ¿La mafia está involucrada?

_Chica lista, no puedo engañarte Becky Rush, veo que sabes jugar tus cartas… _

_-La lógica indica que fue alguno de los miembros del bajo mundo, sé que no fue un vulgar ladrón o una banda inexperta, fue el trabajo de un profesional… ¿Sabe algo sobre la Dalia Negra?_

_Debía ser directo, el tiempo estaba en mi contra… Veo que doy en el blanco, Becky Rush instintivamente palidece, sí, el nombre le dice algo ¿qué recuerdos te evoca, Becky Rush? ¿Qué sabes sobre la Dalia negra? ¿Es un él? ¿Es un ella? Sea quien sea sabes de quién hablo, el brillo en tu mirada te ha delatado…_

No es un nombre que se diga a la ligera…- comenzó ella evitando mirar al detective a los ojos.

_-Señorita, Becky Rush necesito saber todo lo que sepa sobre La Dalia Negra ¿Frecuenta el Salón? ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?_

¿Encontrarla?- Becky pareció sorprendida- ¿Encontrarla? ¿Está buscando a "una" persona?

_¿Una? No me gusta como ha mencionado esa palabra ¿Una? ¿A qué se refiere con "una"? En ese momento una vez más las últimas palabras del detective Hawks vienen a mi "__Compañero... Es... es... algo... grande... Termina... el... caso... La... Dalia..."_

_-No se trata de una sola persona, ¿Cierto?_

Becky Rush asintió mientras iba a prepararse otro Manhattan.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
